geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Aethelred, Ealdorman von Mercia
Aethelred war Herrscher von Mercia von 883 bis 911 unter der Oberherrschaft von Alfred dem Großen. Geschichte Aethelred wurde der Nachfolger von Ceolwulf II. Sein Stammbaum ist nicht bekannt. Sein Name lässt vermuten, dass er entweder aus Mercia Maggie Bailey, "Aelfwynn, Second Lady of the Mercians", in Edward the Elder oder Wessex stammte. Ian Walker glaubt, dass er ein königlicher Ealdorman war, dessen Machtbasis im Südwesten von Mercia lag, im früheren Königreich Hwicce. Ian Walker, Mercia and the Making of England Alex Woolf glaubt allerdings, dass er möglicherweise ein Sohn von Burgred von Mercia und Aethelswith von Wessex war, obwohl dies Aethelreds Ehe mit Aethelswiths Nichte Aethelflaed laut Kirchengesetz verboten hätte. Alex Woolf, "View from the West: an Irish Perspective" in Edward the Elder Obwohl er viele Urkunden im eigenen Namen herausgab, was einen königlichen Status vermuten lässt, war Mercia zur Zeit seiner Herrschaft ein Unterreich von Wessex und Alfred dem Großen, und Aethelred war allerhöchstens ein Vasallenkönig. "Aethelred 'Lord of the Mercians' (d.911)" in Michael Lapidge, John Blair, Simon Keynes usw. The Wiley Blackwell Encyclopedia of Anglo-Saxon England Er wurde besser bekannt unter dem Titel "Lord der Mercier", obwohl er auch als Ealdorman bezeichnet wurde; der Titel, den die Angelsächsische Chronik 886 benutzt, als Aethelred mit der Stadt London betraut wurde. ASC, Jahr 886 Robin Fleming, Britain after Rome: The Fall and the Rise, 400 to 1070 Historiker sind sich uneinig über die Gründe für diese Übergabe. Frank Stenton ist der Meinung, dass Alfred London gewaltsam von den Wikingern eroberte, die es bis dahin besetzt gehalten hatten, und es Aethelred übergab, weil London eigentlich eine mercische Stadt war und er die Traditionen anderer Reiche respektierte. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Alfred P. Smyth glaubt, dass Aethelred eine größere Rolle bei der Rückeroberung gespielt hätte, als die Autoren der Angelsächsischen Chronik zugeben wollten. Alfred P. Smyth, King Alfred the Great Aethelflaed erscheint zum ersten mal in einer Urkunde aus dem Jahr 887 als Ehefrau von Aethelred, doch Simon Keynes glaubt, dass die Ehe bereits zwei oder drei Jahre zuvor geschlossen wurde. Simon Keynes, "King Alfred and the Mercians" in Kings, Currency and Alliances Maggie Bailey datiert sie auf zwischen 882 und 887, höchstwahrscheinlich geschlossen aufgrund der Besetzung von London 886. Aethelred war vermutlich sehr viel älter als seine Frau. Sie hatten die Tochter Aelfwynn, die laut William of Malmesbury ihr einziges Kind war. Aethelred war bekannt für seine Feindschaft gegenüber Wales und es gab viele Grenzschlachten. Er war höchstwahrscheinlich der Edryd Langhaar, der 881 in Gwynedd einfiel und von den Söhnen von Rhodri Mawr in der Schlacht am Fluss Conwy besiegt wurde. Die Annales Cambriae beschrieben dies als "Rache Gottes für Rhodri". Aethelred musste seine Absichten auf Nordwales aufgeben, regierte aber weiterhin Glywysing und Gwent. T. M. Charles-Edwards, Wales and the Britons Zu einem Zeitpunkt soll Brochfael von Gwent Hilfe von Alfred gesucht haben, um Aethelreds Unterdrückung zu beenden. Simon Keynes und Michael Lapidge, Alfred the Great Aethelred befestigte Worcester und verstärkte Gloucester, das sein Machtsitz wurde. 892 griffen zwei Wikingerarmeen das östliche England an, und Aethelred nahm an der Verteidigung teil. Nach dem Sieg über den Wikingerführer Hastein wurde Alfred der Pate eines seiner Söhne, und Aethelred der des anderen. T. M. Charles-Edwards, "Alliances, Godfathers, Treaties and Boundaries" in Kings, Currency and Alliances 893 schloss sich Aethelred mit seinen Truppen Prinz Edward an, um gegen eine Wikingerarmee bei Thorney in Buckinghamshire zu ziehen, doch die Wikinger waren zu stark für einen direkten Angriff und man ließ sie abziehen. Später im gleichen Jahr kam es zur Schlacht von Buttington, in der eine vereinte Armee von Mercia, Wessex und walisischen Königen gegen die Wikinger kämpfte, laut Smyth "wurden diese Invasoren vollständig ausgerottet ... in dem, was die entscheidendste Schlacht in diesem Krieg war", Alfred P. Smyth, Scandinavian York and Dublin Andere glauben jedoch, dass die Wikinger sich ihren Weg freikämpften, und sich nach Essex zurückzogen. Marios Costambeys, "Aethelred (d.911), ruler of he Mercians" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography In den letzten Jahren des 9. Jh. regierten drei Unter-Ealdorman Mercia unter Aethelred: Aethelflaeds Onkel Aethelwulf kontrollierte den Westen und möglicherweise das mittlere Mercia, während der Süden und Osten von Aethelfrith regiert wurde, dem Vater von Aethelstan Halbkönig. Alhhelm war verantwortlich für die Gebiete an der Grenze zum Danelag. Cyril Hart, "Athelstan 'Half-King' and his family" in Anglo-Saxon England Historiker glauben, dass Aethelred irgendwann zwischen 899 und 909 krank wurde, und Aethelflaed die Herrscherin von Mercia wurde. Cyril Hart und Maggie Bailey sind der Meinung, dass es bis 902 soweit gewesen sein muss, da Einträge im "Mercischen Register" von 902 zeigen, dass Aethelflaed allein oder in Verbindung mit Edward bei militärischen Operationen handelte. Auch die Drei Fragmente der Irischen Annalen lassen 902 als wahrscheinliches Datum vermuten. Andere Historiker glauben jedoch, dass Aethelstan noch 909 mit Edward dem Älteren in Northumbria kämpfte, und schließlich an Wunden erkrankte, die er sich 910 in der Schlacht von Tettenhall zugezogen hatte. Michael Livingston, "The Roads to Brunanburh" in The Battle of Brunanburh: A Casebook Laut William of Malmesbury wurde Edwards ältester Sohn Aethelstan ab 900 am Hof von Aethelred und Aethelflaed aufgezogen, nachdem Edward erneut geheiratet hatte. Als Edward 924 starb, erlitt Aethelstan auch anfänglich Gegenwehr vom Hof in Wessex, wurde in Mercia aber als König akzeptiert. Sarah Foot, Aethelstan: the first king of England Aethelred starb 911 und Aethelflaed regierte als "Lady der Mercier", erbte aber nicht die mercischen Gebiete London und Oxford, die ihr Bruder Edward nahm. Sie starb selbst 918 und ihre gemeinsame Tochter Aelfwynn regierte eine kurze Zeit Mercia, ehe sie von ihrem Onkel abgesetzt wurde. Aethelred wurde in der St. Oswald's Priory in Gloucester begraben. Stammtafel # Burgred von Mercia (852-874) ⚭ Aethelswith von Wessex '' ## Aethelred, Ealdorman von Mercia (883-911) ⚭ Aethelflaed, Lady von Mercia (911-918) ### Aelfwynn von Mercia (918-919) Sonstiges * Er ist ein Nebencharakter in Bernard Cornwells ''Die Uhtred-Saga. In der Verfilmung The Last Kingdom wird er von Toby Regbo dargestellt. Quellen * M. A. S. Blackburn, D. N. Dumville - Kings, Currency and Alliances: History and Coinage of Southern England in the Ninth Century * N. J. Higham, D. H. Hill - Edward the Elder 899-924 Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Ealdorman von Mercia